


A long needed release

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A long needed release

I’m here.  
-pulls into his arms- Then act like it. -gives a smile before leaning in to and kissing his lips-  
Returns the kiss slowly unballing himself  
One hand remained pressed to the small of his back, the other moving to tangle with the hair on the back of his neck. Head tilting to the side as he forced his tongue into his husbands mouth.  
A small moan echoed from his lips, legs slowly moving to wrap around his waist. Fingers tangled against the hem of his shirt.  
He waited until Billy was settled before moving them both to the couch, sitting down so that Billy straddled his waist. The kiss still locked tightly together as his fingers now worked on the buttons on his shirt. Tongue dancing around his husbands mouth as he began to moan softly himself.  
The sudden burst of affection unexpected but definitely not unwanted, his legs stayed wound tightly around his husbands waist. They’d not had a good chance to be together since the twins had been born and billy was enjoying letting his tongue invade every inch of his husbands mouth  
He gasped when he felt Billys tongue begin to come alive in his mouth. Tasting and teasing. Shirt finally unbuttoned as it was slide off his shoulders and a small pile began in the floor. The kiss is broken, lips roughly making their way down his jawline, stopping to nibble at that sweet spot on his neck. His hands, moving underneath Billys pants to knead at his bottom.  
“L..loki baby.” He moaned his name contently hips rolling back against kneading palms. His own fingers dipped down to lightly cup a growing bulge.“ Mhm someone missed me has much has ive missed them ” his tone was purring small amounts of friction being applied  
His own moans broke free against Billys skin as he rolled against the palm that cupped him. “Do you blame me?” His tone strained but teasing as he let the fingers on one of his hands roam up and down Billys cleft before playing around his tight hole.  
“Mhm well I expected to at least make it to the bedroom baby, or for you to at least let me suck your cock. I miss the way you taste.” His tone gentle, snap of his fingers and they were naked Billy slowly wiggling his way down Loki’s body.  
“Hey, no fair.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, shivering slightly at the fact they were now naked. His body reacting to the cold. “Your going to suck me off and then let me fuck you senseless right?”  
“And what if I was mean enough to just suck your pretty little prick off baby.” His lips curled palms moving to spread his husbands legs. Head dipped and a warm tongue lapped against the sack before trailing up.“ Ive missed you so much darling.” His tone had turned low and husky  
Loki’s head leaned against the back of the couch, lips parted as a soft moan escaped them. “Where’s… the fun in that?” His breathe caught in his throat for a brief moment, a sharp exhaled breathe as his hand moves to tangle in Billys hair. “I’ve misses you as well, my love. so very much.” Taking in the low and husky tone, he knew that he was in for the blow of his life.  
Billy gave a smirk tongue finally making it to the tip of his husbands cock. A few soft laps and he swallowed him hole before another word could be said. Palms moved to still hips he knew would move at any moment greedy for more of the warmth that billys mouth had to offer. Optics cocked up to gaze against his husbands face  
He bite his lower lip. Gaze moving to match that of his husbands as a whined moan escaped his lips. Wiggling slightly at the palms that held him in place, slightly sticking to the couch already as he continued to lean his head against the back of the couch. “Billy.” His husbands name spoken with a moan as his hand tangled tighter in his hair.  
Billy shook his head slightly side to side before swallowing his husband with a gasp. Palm raised and finger snapped a slight vibrating magic feeling would come from billys mouth, optics still intent, his now free hand moved to lightly palm his sack  
“Fuck.” It caught in his throat, not being able to stop his hips.from raising off the couch, a slight snap before a groaned exhaled breathe escaped him. “B… Billy.” His inner thighs where already starting to tremble with want and not wanting to come to quickly.  
He swallowed him till he gagged finally withdrawing the warmth of his mouth from Loki’s cock palm still rolling.“ Baby I thought you liked my lips around your cock.” His lips were slightly puffy, his optics still finding his husbands face  
He made a noise when he heard Billy gag that was a cross between a moan and some odd mewling noise. His eyes rolling back into his head before he whined when the mouth left him. “Do…” He squeaked and cleared his throat. His thumb running over his puffy lips. “I do.”  
“But you don’t wanna cum by it.” Billy parted his lips the rough pad of lokis thumb now pressed against his tongue. Puffed lips wrapped around in a small sucking motion has he raised from his knees to slowly climb onto his lap  
He let out a whimpered moan at the actions, all too happy to let Billy move where ever he wished. “You gonna ride my cock, baby.” His green hues dark with lust and want as his hand fell to rest on Billys hip.  
He nodded knee on either side of his husbands knees, letting his tongue run over the pad of his thumb before removing it.“ Come on baby, i may sit on your cock but your the one who said youd fuck me senseless.” Head dipped down so he could press his mouth back against lokis  
He gave a few body shiver at his husbands words before a smirk crossed his lips. Arms wrapping around his waist but his actions where cut short by the mouth that was suddenly on his own. Moaning into the kiss and he moved them slightly down on the cushions. A small snap of his own magic as he prepared his tight hole.  
Feeling cushions suddenly against his back Billy gave a smile.“ You’ve missed me haven’t you.” Hips pressed up in a teasing manner.“ My baby I want you so badly please fuck me  
Loki could do nothing more then smile. Hands moving to raise his legs into just the right position. His lips once again on his husbands as he took the base of his cock, lining the tip with Billys tight hole. Gently rolling his lips ad a muffled moan vibrated between them as he pushed into his husbands wet, heated core.  
Fingers dug into the couch, back arched moving to allow his husband more room.” Su..such a big cock.“ He gave a small whine rolling hips back till he could no longer a loud moan of his husbands name. He’d missed this being close t Loki, their moments so far and few in between  
"Such… aa tight hole.” The words caught in his throat. Muscles in his back moving as he leaned down, forehead pressing against Billys shoulder, his lips grazing the skin as he began to match his huabands rolls with sharp, long thrusts.  
Billy reached between them palm wrapped around his own cock. Loud and soft praises and moans of his husbands name. Legs wrapping where they could and begging to pull loki closer. Making him go even deeper in .“ Fu..fuck me baby.”  
He cried out Billys name against his skin as he felt the legs wrap around him, doing nothing more then driving him deeper inside him. Feeling Billy beginning to palm at his own cock as he snapped his hips faster, twisting them to hit just the right spot. “Fuck.” The burning in his stomach already bubbling with excitement as his breathes broken more quickly.  
His own burning was becoming evident his hips pressing quicker down against his husbands cock.“so..so good.” He bit his own lower lip head thrown back has he picked up his once  
“Fuck baby.” His hips snapped harder. Moving his head to abuse those lips that were being bitten on. His body starting to shake with the want of trying to prolong it as he cried out once more. “Cum for me baby. ppplease.” His tone broken and breathless.  
Billy did as he was told pumping his prick until warm cum was spilling between them and his on his hand. Lokis name chanted from his lips like a prayer, his own body still rolling down wanting his husband to do the same.  
It was bliss, hot and sparks snapped around his visage as he felt muscles tighten around his prick and heard his husband orgasm. Seconds later following in a blinding snap and his our release hitting his hard with Billys name being chanted like a prayer. His body trembling with the want to not collapse on top of him.


End file.
